


Sequel Coffee Jelly's Attack : Payback

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Pembalasan dendam telah menunggu Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 2





	Sequel Coffee Jelly's Attack : Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : 
> 
> Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't gain any profit
> 
> Suna Rintarou, OC
> 
> Warning :
> 
> -OC  
> -Post time skip  
> -berusaha fluff  
> -semoga tidak menjurus … banget  
> -ambigai, hati-hati, ya!  
> -delapan belas minus, ini batas sucimu—segera tinggalkan lapak ini, saranku.

Ingat kejadian tempo hari saat Suna mencicipi  _ Vanilla Latte Jelly _ milik Ryuuzaki dengan  _ mouth-to-mouth _ ? Berkat itu, sang gadis merasa malu bukan main berhari-hari; dalam artian datang pergi karena otaknya terus memainkan bagian itu berulang-ulang. Kadang ia berpikir konyol—apakah dengan membenturkan kepala ke tembok lalu amnesia bisa menghilangkan ingatan itu? 

Sejujurnya itu bukan ingatan memalukan—manis malahan. Hanya saja wajahnya selalu memerah dan Suna akan terus menggodanya sampai seluruh kepalanya merah karena malu.

_ Balas saja dengan ciuman yang lebih menggoda. You know, a lil deep and intense kiss. _ Atsumu memang setan dalam memberi saran. Namun, Ryuuzaki tak punya apapun lagi sehingga terpikir meminta saran sableng dari  _ setter _ MSBY itu. 

"Tapi serius. Orang seperti Suna mungkin memang alpha, yang artinya kau tidak punya kesempatan membalas kecuali menjadi alpha juga. Karena itu perlu langkah yang sedikit lebih berani," ujar Atsumu kala itu.

"Bagaimana ... cara melakukan itu?" 

Ryuuzaki benar-benar ingat wajah menyebalkan Atsumu yang sejenak mengganti ingatan sialan itu.  _ Gosh! _ Jika saja Suna tak terus-terusan menggodanya sampai kepala gadis itu akan segera bertransformasi jadi tomat, Ryuuzaki tidak akan rela menemui Atsumu dan meminta cara untuk membalas sang pacar yang kebetulan lagi dalam siklus resenya. Karena sejujurnya, mantan  _ setter  _ Inarizaki itu tak beda jauh dari Suna.

"Mau dipraktikkan saja? Biar lebih mengerti, lho."

_ Plak. _ Muka Atsumu ketampar tas tangan seratus ribu yen.

Suna bingung ketika melihat pacarnya pulang-pulang seperti habis kalah taruhan dan berutang sepuluh juta yen. Mukanya ditekuk dalam-dalam dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit maju. Alis Suna terangkat naik. Seingatnya tadi Ryuuzaki bilang mau reunian sama temannya tapi kenapa balik-balik malah kusut begini?

Tas tangan dilempar ke sofa dengan penuh emosi. Lalu, gadis duduk di sofa, masih dengan wajah kusut yang sedikit memerah. Perasaan tadi dia sudah bilang kalau Atsumu itu setan, 'kan? 

"Ada apa? Mukamu kayak koran kusut begitu," ujar Suna yang ikut menghempaskan diri di samping gadis itu. Sang gadis masih diam dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia menekan tombol di remot televisi dengan nafsu membunuh. Wajahnya masih dihiasi rona samar. Suna meneguk ludah.

_ Dia lagi marah atau apa? _

"Bubbie?"

"Rin, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" decak Ryuuzaki.

Suna terkekeh pelan. "'Kan lucu," balasnya sambil menarik pipi gadis itu ke samping. Ryuuzaki tentu saja memekik. Akhirnya, Suna mau melepaskannya setelah dipukul sembrono oleh sang pacar.

"Aku pernah bilang enggak kalau Atsumu itu setan?" gumam Ryuu yang sempat tertangkap oleh telinga Suna. Pemuda itu menaikkan alis lagi.

"Kau ketemu Atsumu?"

"Papasan, sih."

"Memang dia bilang apa?"

Ryuuzaki menatapnya dengan raut sedih berkaca. Kemudian, gadis itu menghambur memeluk sang pacar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Suna mengerjap beberapa kali, masih dijebak oleh kebingungan akan tingkah random gadisnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Ryuu.

"Atsumu bilang apa, sayang?"

Ryuu menarik kepalanya keluar dan menatap langsung mata Suna yang sipit. Dalam penglihatan Suna, gadis itu tampak seperti anak kucing lucu yang minta  _ diterkam _ dan sekarang ia berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukan tindakan iya-iya jika masih ingin kepalanya tidak dijadikan pajangan. Keluarga Ryuu agak kolot—enggak boleh ada iya-iya sebelum nikah.

"Rin, boleh kucium, enggak?"

_ Sumpah, ini cewek minta diterkam! _ Suna mengerang frustrasi dalam hati. Wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Riiintarouuu …."

_ Kawaii ne! _ Suna kena  _ damage _ yang tak kenal ampun.

"Kok ... tiba-tiba nanya?" tanya Suna agak gugup.

"Enggak boleh?"

Suna gelagapan sendiri. "Eeh? Bo … boleh, kok."

Wajah Ryuu langsung berubah, senyum semringah tercetak seperti seorang anak yang mendapat permen. Tangannya merangkak, menangkup wajah Suna dari sisi ke sisi sementara kepalanya semakin memotong jarak hingga napas mereka saling bertabrakan. Sampai batas di mana mereka tak lagi merasakan embusan napas masing-masing. Kondisi di mana batas itu semu dan ditembus tanpa usaha keras.

Manis dengan sedikit pukulan kecil dari rasa  _ mint. _ Suna ketagihan dan keadaan berbalik di mana Ryuu tak lagi menguasai rongga mulutnya. Tangannya hinggap di leher belakang dan pinggang gadis itu, menariknya pelan sehingga ia bisa menyelam lebih dalam. Ryuu sempat berjengit dan mengerang samar. Jemari sang gadis kini terjebak di antara helaian cokelat si  _ middle blocker  _ EJP Raijin tersebut. Remasan pelan semakin merangsang Suna, membawa pacarnya semakin dekat hingga jarak tak lagi punya kuasa.

Suna akan gila. Gadis ini tak pernah mabuk sejak muntah-muntah parah setelah minum sekaleng bir. Tapi entah kenapa tanpa kesengajaan, hanya dengan kepolosan meminta untuk menciumnya, gerakan amatir pemula yang agak kaku, Ryuuzaki berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memabukkan. Suna menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin gadis itu seutuhnya.

Tautan mereka terlepas dan keduanya saling menatap dalam-dalam. Napas saling bertabrakan dan atmosfer sekitar entah kapan mulai terasa panas. Ini berbahaya. Alarm Suna aktif. Ia menghela napas sekilas kemudian menapak turun ke lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryuu.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Suna tak jadi melangkah ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya. Ryuu yang berjinjit sedikit mencoba mencapai bahu Suna kemudian berbisik pelan dengan embusan napas yang menggelitik.

"Yakin mau  _ beresin _ sendiri? Kubantu buat  _ beresin _ , mau?" tanya Ryuu dengan nada teramat rendah. Suna diam beberapa lama. Susah payah ia meneguk ludah, mencoba menahan dirinya. Ryuu yang melihat pemuda itu sudah mati kutu tersenyum kecil dan melepas pelukannya. Ia mendorong pelan punggung Suna ke depan.

"Bercanda. Sana  _ beresin kekacauanmu _ ."

Suna mengutuk dalam hati. Gadis itu benar-benar  _ mengacaukannya _ .

Malam hari ketika seharusnya Suna sudah tertidur, ia malah mendengkus jengkel melihat punggung berlapis kaos putih di depannya tak berhenti bergetar. Ia mengerang dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Lantas dipeluknya gadis itu dengan erat.

Masih terkekeh kecil, Ryuu berujar, "Rintarou lepasin, ih. Aku enggak bisa bernapas, tahu?"

"Biarin. Siapa suruh jadi gadis nakal?" jawab Suna jengkel.

Bahu sang gadis kembali bergetar dalam peluknya.

"Rin payah, masa begitu saja sudah  _ tegang _ ."

"Kalau kau kuterkam sekarang, kau bakal nangis, sayang. Jadi diam dan tidur."

"Enggak bakal. Rin enggak berani terkam aku sekarang. Mulut besar doang, kau."

Suna mendecak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajah di puncak kepala sang pacar yang masih menertawainya.

Suna mengeretakkan gigi kesal. Tunggu saja. Tunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Tunggu sampai Suna punya keberanian untuk memberikan isi dari kotak beludru yang telah menghuni lacinya sejak seminggu yang lalu pada Ryuuzaki. Setelah gadis itu resmi menjadi miliknya secara sah menurut hukum negara, tak akan ada lagi kegiatan yang terinterupsi entah gara-gara ancaman penggal kepala atau setan busuk macam Atsumu; orang yang telah menjerumuskan sang pacar ke dalam hal yang iya-iya.

End


End file.
